In recent years, wearable devices have become gradually popular among users due to their characteristics of being easy to wear and being convenient for a user to use anytime. Currently, there are different forms of wearable electronic devices such as glasses, hat brims and bracelets and the like. As a common wearable smart device, the smart bracelet enables the user to view and record real time data of exercising and sleeping and so on in daily routine in real time and to synchronize these data with other electronic devices, which raises life quality of people greatly.
However, as a display screen of the existing smart bracelet has a relatively fixed position on the smart bracelet and the position of the smart bracelet will always change in the moving process of the user, it requires to rotate the display screen of the smart bracelet to the direction rightly towards eyes when the user needs to view the display content, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.